In general, a vehicle seat mounted to a vehicle such as an automobile includes a rectangular seat frame, a pad which is attached to the seat frame, and a shock absorber which is disposed on a rear surface of the pad so as to be suspended on the seat frame. When the pad is elastically deformed, the shock absorber elastically supports the pad so as to alleviate a shock which may be transmitted to a person sitting on the seat. The shock absorber includes, for example, a plurality of wires having both ends locked to the seat frame and resinous members connecting the plurality of wires disposed in parallel (see Patent Document 1). In addition, the resinous members regulate the wires from moving close to each other or moving away from each other so as to ensure a shock absorbing performance of the shock absorber.
[Patent Document 1] JP-A-2007-313045